


Sergeant Hot Pants

by cleo4u2



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Bucky, Attempted Sexual Assault, Clint is a spaz, D/s elements, Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Forced Heat, Hair Pulling, Knotting, M/M, Marking, Mating Bond, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Natasha Is a Good Bro, Omega!Steve, Pining, Self-Lubrication, Sex Pollen, Shrunkyclunks, Spanking, Tony Is a Good Bro, modern!Bucky, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-11
Packaged: 2019-01-31 21:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleo4u2/pseuds/cleo4u2
Summary: When Sergeant Bucky Barnes is assigned to temporarily take over for Maria Hill, Steve can't quite keep his shit together. Not around Bucky, who is the hottest Alpha Steve's ever seen.





	Sergeant Hot Pants

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY @KAJMERE! Hopefully you'll get your spankings ~_^
> 
> Thanks so much to [NurseDarry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NurseDarry/profile) for her wonderful Beta skills and [Alby](http://artgroves.tumblr.com/) for stepping up and beta'ing as well <333

Adjusting to life in the 21st century hadn't been as difficult as Steve had expected. There was a lot to learn, sure, but the world itself hadn't changed that much. People were still people, the little guy was still getting stepped on, and the government couldn't be completely trusted. The change was that the little guy wasn't the same and there was more government than ever. Omegas like him were still looked down on, they were still touting him as an Alpha, and his heat hadn't gotten any less intense. All in all, it was the same old, same old, only with a new team. 

Honestly, his team had been the hardest to get adjusted to, especially since they were nothing like his Howlies. The Avengers we're all Omegas like him, except for Bruce who had a Beta designation, so there had been a refreshing lack of posturing and need to prove himself. Instead, they'd had monumental personality clashes, but thanks to a crazy Asgardian god, that had all gotten worked out in the end. Steve wished it could have been a little less world-threatening, but he couldn't exactly argue with the results. The Avengers were a seamless team, if a little chatty, and Steve loved them. 

Once Steve had let himself open up, they'd understood him better than all the Alphas in his life until that point. Mostly, though, it was just nice not having to be always _on_. He didn't have to have the perfect mask, show no weakness, no emotion, or pretend he never went into heat. He'd found a friend in Clint over sarcasm and coffee while discussing so-called progressive Alphas. Tony had sent him quiet emails on how to weather his heat more comfortably, and taught him the basics of engineering when Steve had tried to thank him. Bruce taught Steve to cook with modern spices and they had instituted an “Avengers dinner and a movie night” every Friday - barring appearances of world-ending super villains - where he and Bruce cooked whatever dish they'd wanted to learn that week. When he’d asked for hand-to-hand training, Natasha had finally come around, though Steve had only noticed when she tried to set him up with any Alpha in the building who had once looked his way. It was her way of saying she was concerned by all his time spent alone and he appreciated that if not the Alphas themselves.

The thing was, Steve didn't want an Alpha to sweep him off his feet and carry him into the sunset. Steve wanted a partner, an equal, someone who wouldn't try to change him or mother him, but who would support him the way Steve supported them. In his line of work, an Alpha like that was hard to find. They were all pushed to think of themselves as the best of the best, stronger than any Omega could be, and it didn't help that few took it well when they found out Captain America, paragon of Alpha masculinity... wasn't an Alpha at all. Steve might have felt bad for them, if they weren't such assholes. There was nothing they could do that he couldn't, and there was plenty he could do that they couldn't. For whatever reason, they took those facts hard. 

“If it was just declassified,” Steve said for what felt like the thousandth time.

“It would solve so many issues dividing the designations,” Clint agreed, repeating Steve's argument for him. Maybe it _had_ been a thousand times. “We know.”

“Have another meeting with Fury,” Natasha suggested. “He's gotta see your side eventually.”

Sighing, Steve leaned his head on his hand morosely.

“He's an Alpha. He thinks it will cause ‘severe morale damage’ to the troops.”

“Because Omega morale isn't important,” Tony said with false cheer. “It's not like we're allowed in combat these days or anything.”

Steve smiled, looking around at his team. Like the Omegas, Bruce looked annoyed by the continued classified status of their designations, or rather the lie that they were all Alphas. They were all gathered around the briefing table, waiting on Fury to introduce their new sysops now that Maria Hill was off on maternity leave. She'd stayed with them for three months, but after a close call on their last mission had decided the baby was safer if she actually took time off, even if it meant she might go stir crazy. The current conversation had arisen when Steve voiced his displeasure over breaking in another Alpha. Maria had been perfect: no pre-judgements, rode them hard, expected the best from them. 

“Exactly, but -"

Clint groaned loudly.

“But they will have to admit they've been lying since the ‘40s about Captain America's designation, _we know_.”

Tony stifled a laugh and Steve glared half-heartedly at their archer.

“I'm afraid he has a point, Cap,” Bruce said, looking at Steve apologetically. “You can't expect anyone to listen to you when you also take their side. Either it needs to change, or it doesn't. You can't have it both ways.”

Sitting up straight, as he had caught sight of Fury through the glass wall, Steve said quickly, “It needs to be changed, I'm only saying I understand why they're reluctant. The people will be pissed when they find out how long they've been lied to. It was a damned stupid thing to lie about in the first place.”

Twirling about in his chair like a five year-old-on a sugar high, Tony said, “They didn't exactly expect you to come back and call them on it, _mon Capitan_.”

“Can't you just call me Steve,” Steve asked, fixing Tony with his most exasperated expression.

“What's the boy done now?” Fury demanded as he strode into the room, his long black coat fluttering out behind him. Steve wasn't quite sure how he got it to do that when there wasn't any breeze to speak of, seeing as they were inside, but he wasn't going to ask now, because the man walking in behind Fury drew every rational thought from his brain and threw it down the elevator shaft. It wasn't anything he did, exactly, he was just… gorgeous. Steve had never seen a man like him. His blue eyes were dark, almost stormy, and suited his longer-than-regulation black hair as it cascaded in loose curls about his face. The shine suggested it would be soft as Steve ran his fingers through it, letting it twist as he combed out the strands until they bounced back into place. The man wasn't smiling now, the the lines of his face suggested that when he did, he would smile with his whole being, deepening the dimple in his chin, crinkling his eyes, and highlighting his cheekbones. And that was just his face, his body…

“Ow!” Steve shot Natasha a look as pain resonated in his shin. All right, he'd been staring, but she didn't have to kick so damn hard.

“As I said,” Fury said to the specimen of manhood and virility, “a bunch of children. Sure you're up for babysitting duty?”

Steve's walking wet dream offered a crooked smile that made Steve's knees weak, was sexier than he had imagined, and simply said, “I'm sure I can handle it, sir,” in a slightly husky voice that had Steve considering what everyone would do if he dragged the Alpha out of the room then and there.

“Right.” 

The scepticism in Fury's voice rankled Steve. Of course thick and juicy could handle them. He sure as hell could handle Steve any way he wanted. 

Addressing the table, Fury announced, “This is Sergeant First Class, James B. Barnes on loan to us from the D.O.D. until Hill’s bouncing bundle of joy is no longer inside her. He's run missions on every continent, with every branch of the military. He speaks seven different languages and has six years field experience. In other words, he knows what he's doing and you will listen to him, is that understood?”

A note pad slid in front of Steve and he looked down to see Natasha’s messy handwriting.

_You're flexing. Stop it!_

Steve blinked at the words in surprise, but realized they were true, as every muscle of his torso was tense. Though he hadn't realized he was doing it, he was trying to show off for Sergeant First Class, James B. Barnes. Trying to get the Alpha to notice him. _Presenting himself_ , like an Omega in heat.

A blush stole over his face, making it hot and stiff, and he quickly scribbled, _I didn't mean to_ on the pad and shoved it back to Natasha.

“If the class is done whispering,” Sergeant Barnes drawled, his light Brooklyn accent making Steve homesick and hot, “we can get started. Thank you, Director Fury.”

“Uh huh,” Fury grunted, and Steve didn't have to look up to know he was being stared at. As Fury walked out the door, he threw back a parting, “Try to be professional,” that Steve was also sure was directed at him. Which was completely unfair. Tony was never professional and he didn't get scolded, even though he was _still_ spinning his chair about like a top.

 _You look like a tomato,_ Clint signed from across the table. 

_I hate all of you_ , Steve signed back, making both Bruce and Clint snort with amusement.

“Rude!” Tony hollered. “Right, Sergeant New Guy? Secret public communications are rude.”

“Well,” Natasha’s smug smile didn't bode well for Steve as it was directed his way, “Steve's devolved into a teenager. Making up for that lost high school experience?”

“Hey, so,” Steve made his voice high and falsely chipper, “who knows where they put the Valkyrie so I can fly it back into a fucking ice cap.”

“‘Fraid we'll be needing you to stick around and not skip off to the next century,” Barnes said, directing that crooked smile Steve's way, and apparently not at all insulted by their hijinks, which was even more unfair than Tony getting away with everything. He was an asset to the team, emphasis on _ass_ , had a sense of humor, and that smile? That smile made Steve want to get down on his knees and beg.

What the hell was wrong with him? Alphas never did this to him, even when he was in heat. Not even incredibly good looking and charming ones with thighs that stretched the fabric of their well tailored pants. 

Jesus, this was bad. He was acting like a horny teenager. Sergeant Hot Pants had been talking for at least a minute (maybe more) and Steve hadn't heard a word. He'd watched his lips, though, wondering if they felt as full as they looked. Maybe he wouldn't mind if Steve found out, for scientific purposes. 

Had he really just thought of their sysops as Sergeant Hot Pants? Maybe he needed to go to Medical.

“Any questions?” Barnes asked.

Shit, _and_ he hadn't listened to a word of the briefing.

Clint raised his hand.

“Can I have this one written down, James? ‘Cause Steve wasn't listening at all.”

As nicely as possible, Steve kicked Clint in the shin. As Clint yelped and bent over to rub his newly bruised body part, Barnes smiled thinly.

“First off, if you’re going to use my first name, call me Bucky. Second, I had noticed, but was hoping to address it privately. Since I can't...” Barnes turned to face Steve, irritated, doing that Alpha thing where they puffed up threateningly, and Steve had to actively think of baseball to keep from popping an erection. “Captain, do you have a problem with an Alpha leading sysops?”

“Hill is an Alpha,” Tony pointed out before Steve could open his mouth.

“And,” Steve shot Tony a glare, “no, I don't.” Though he did hate that posturing thing Bucky was doing, except apparently when _Bucky_ did it. “There's no excuse for my inattention. You have my apologies, Sergeant.”

Bucky narrowed his eyes, but just nodded curtly.

“The briefing is on your Starkpad. You can review tonight. Operation is at 0600 tomorrow.” His piercing blue eyes swept the table. “Any _other_ questions?”

Tony's hand flapped vaguely, his attempt at raising it into the air.

“Can you put Steve in a time out? Maria did that once for -"

As Tony spoke, and Steve began turning red from embarrassment at the incident, Natasha quietly stood and put Tony in a headlock. “No questions here,” she said calmly, dragging Tony from his seat and heading for the door, “so we'll be on our way.”

“Careful not to damage his brain!” Bruce called. “Pepper’ll be pissed!”

Bucky’ eyebrows drew together in a frown, then he turned on his heel and marched out of the room without a word. If Steve hadn't been so busy staring at his ass, he would have been worried they'd broken him.

A low whistle brought Steve's attention back to the room.

“Man,” Clint said with a laugh, “You got it _bad_.”

“Shut up,” Steve muttered.

As he stood, Bruce smiled at Steve kindly.

“Might be time to jump back in the saddle.”

“Yeah, if I'd ever been in the saddle,” Steve said dryly.

“Uh, always a first time?” Clint said inanely, then threw up his hands defensively when Steve and Bruce both gave him long looks. “What? I was sticking with the old time saying thing you had going on.”

“Thanks, but no thanks.” Steve got to his feet and shook his head. “Not sure dating a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent would be a great plan either.”

“Love isn't about plans,” Clint said, leaning back dangerously in his chair and waving Steve's statement from the air. “It's about spontaneity and passion and adventure! If it wasn't, everything would be romantic and nothing would be mundane.”

“I hate to say this,” Bruce adjusted his glasses self-consciously, “but Clint's right.”

Clint fist pumped the air so hard he tipped over, and his victory cry of, “Yes!” ended in a cry of surprise.

Darting for the exit, Steve said quickly, “And that's my cue to run, so you have to take birdbrain to the medics for his concussion, and I can escape this conversation entirely.”

“Ass,” Bruce muttered.

“I'm telling Tasha!” Clint shouted, then groaned, “Ow, my voice is loud.”

Steve just kept going. His friends were right, but he had no idea how to flirt, and he wasn't going to let his spectacular failure start with someone so damn hot. And besides, maybe life would throw him a bone and Bucky wouldn't need him to be smooth. That had been one of the things he'd loved about Peggy, how she had never needed him to be something he wasn't. Then again, Steve sighed as the elevator doors opened for him, when had life _ever_ been easy on him?

\----

“Clint's an asshole,” Steve told the fridge.

“He only wants what's best for you,” Natasha said primly. “We all do.”

“Tony wants to see me make an ass of myself,” Steve argued, grabbing a bottle of water and letting the refrigerator door close.

“Fair point,” Natasha conceded, holding out her hand for the water, “but the rest of us don't. If I didn't know better, I'd mistake you for a priest.”

“Nothing wrong with vows of celibacy,” Steve huffed, but Natasha didn't even bother to answer, just gave him The Look.

Throwing up his hands, Steve said, “I've never courted an Alpha before, all right? I got no idea what to do.”

“Just ask him out,” Natasha suggested, amusement lacing her tone.

“Natasha,” Steve whined, knew he was whining, and didn't care. To make things more dramatic, he flopped onto the couch, scooping up a pillow as he fell so his head landed in Natasha’s lap, cradled by the cushion. “I don't know _how_.”

Chuckling, Natasha threaded her fingers through his hair. The soothing strokes had his eyes closing, the tingle in his scalp helping ease the anxiety and frustration constricting his chest.

“It's easy,” she teased, “Go up to him and ask if he’d like to go out for coffee with you sometime. You like coffee, and even if he doesn't, you can change the location and go for pizza, or whatever he likes.”

Steve closed his eyes, fighting down the anxiety that swelled in his chest at the thought of asking Bucky out and being told no.

“And if he says no?”

“Then he says no.” The gentleness of her tone surprised him. He'd been expecting more teasing. “I've never seen you look at anyone like that, Steve. Don't let this opportunity pass.”

Steve sighed, loud and long, covering his face with his hands. When he nodded, though, Natasha scratched her nails across his scalp, making him shiver.

“Now let's watch _Antiques Roadshow_.”

Chuckling, Steve rolled onto his side as JARVIS dimmed the lights and turned on the DVR.

“Why can't you be an Alpha?” Steve asked. 

“Because we'd be a power couple and take over the world.”

For a moment, Steve thought about it, but had to concede the point.

“You're probably right.”

\----

The mission had gone off without a hitch, which was shocking to say the least. Nothing ever went to plan, not for the Avengers, but Steve hadn’t said anything to make of fool of himself in front of Sergeant Barnes, his performance was on point, and no one had gotten hurt. It seemed like a good omen; like the universe was blessing his plan to ask Bucky out for coffee.

As they trooped off the plane, the team went one way for debrief and Bucky another. Unless specifically called on, he wasn’t required to attend. It was the perfect opportunity, and Steve held back, letting the others go first. Knowing bastards that they were, the others gave him a thumbs up, Tony slapping him on the back, but Steve managed not to start blushing before he’d even walked up to the guy.

“Hey, Sergeant Barnes?” Steve called, jogging after their sysops. The all-black, tight S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform was really working for him, defining muscles that had been hidden under his suit the day before.

“Captain?” Bucky asked, sounding surprised, but turning around to meet him. “Did I forget something?”

“No, no,” Steve assured quickly while running a nervous hand through his hair, “I just, well, you see - I mean, okay.” Bucky’s lips twitched in amusement and Steve flushed, but managed to rush out, “Do you wanna get a coffee sometime or something?”

When Bucky’s amused smirk vanished, replaced by the too-familiar look of pity, Steve wanted to crawl into a vent and die. Bucky didn’t even have to say anything. Before the serum, before the war, he’d seen that look on the faces of dozens of Alphas who’d wanted nothing to do with a poor Irish Omega from the wrong side of Brooklyn who could barely hold down a job.

“Steve, I’m sorry,” Bucky began, and Steve couldn’t stop his flinch, “I don’t date Alphas.”

The sentence had Steve freezing in place, staring blankly at Bucky. He _wasn’t_ an Alpha. Sure, he was rather large for an Omega, but that was the serum. Bucky should have known that. Surely, as their sysops, he’d been debriefed that the Avengers were Omegas. It was reckless not to, not if he was an Alpha. Yet, no one had told him. He wasn’t cleared to know, and Steve found his mouth opening and closing, unable to decide if he should break protocol and tell Bucky the truth.

Before he could, the decision was taken from him. Fury rounded the corner and barked, “Sergeant Barnes! I want that information from the mission _now_. Get a move on!”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky called, half turning from Steve. He glanced back, smiled weakly, and murmured, “Sorry,” again before jogging towards Fury at the end of the hall. 

Numb and confused, Steve turned and wandered back toward the briefing room. The journey was a bit of a blur, his mind replaying his rejection over and over. Bucky’s tone, his expression, the look in his eyes that suggested he was genuinely apologetic; it hurt, but the worst of it was, it never should have happened. Yet, as Steve took a seat at the table, he was sure of one thing: He may disagree with the policy to keep their designation classified, but breaking protocol for a _date_ wasn’t worth it.

“He said no, didn’t he?” 

Steve looked up at Natasha and shrugged a shoulder. The others, he found, were all watching him with mixed looks of anger and sadness.

Shrugging a shoulder, he said gruffly, “He thinks I’m an Alpha. He doesn’t date Alphas.”

“So, you told him the truth, right?” Bruce asked slowly.

Steve shook his head.

“Why not?” Tony blurted, throwing his hands into the air.

“Because Fury showed up before I could decide if I’d like to become a traitor just to get my rocks off,” Steve snapped. Tony’s mouth snapped shut, probably in surprise at his tone, and Steve took a deep breath. “Look, you guys know I hate the policy - it’s a stupid fucking policy - but the information is _classified_ and Bucky wasn’t briefed.”

The Avengers exchanged looks, but no one argued. For that, Steve was grateful. It was hard enough having to sit through a debrief with a slightly mashed heart.

“Okay,” Clint said, surprising everyone as he stood and took the lead, “let’s get this over with so we can buy Steve an ice cream store.”

“You mean me,” Tony huffed.

“That wasn’t a no,” Bruce pointed out, and Steve found he could smile.

\----

“You need to see this.”

Steve groaned, rolling away from the sound of Natasha’s voice and trying to burrow into his covers, blankets, and mattress. It felt like only six in the morning and they weren’t on duty. Steve could sleep in if he wanted and he _did_. Fuck running when all you could hear is the sound of the hottest Alpha on the planet nicely telling you to fuck off.

“Tony is on a talk show.” Steve grunted; Tony was on a lot of talk shows. “He’s on right now, telling the world the Avengers, minus the Hulk, are Omegas.”

Steve sat up so fast he was left dizzy, but spun about. The remote was already in Natasha’s hand and she smirked at him, turned on the T.V., and changed the channel to a close-up of Tony Stark. The billionaire was dressed to impress, as usual; his hair was artfully tousled, and he was wearing red and gold tinted sunglasses indoors as he sat on a couch too white to be real.

“Well, it is Omega History Month,” Tony was saying, smirking at the camera, “and I thought what better way to celebrate than finally letting everyone know the truth about us.”

“I have to admit this is shocking,” the woman - Steve knew her name, but he couldn’t grasp it just then - said, glancing at her co-host seated to her left. “The narrative that the Avengers are Alphas -"

“Except myself,” Tony interrupted.

“-except yourself - is long standing. It goes back to World War II, if you're really saying Captain America is an Omega. Why would the government lie about this, and for so long?”

“Right to the big questions, huh?” Tony chuckled. “Well, to be fair, they had some good reasons. They were afraid that if anyone knew, it would be used against us. Foreign powers would attempt to force us into heat, or forcibly bond us, you know, the usual horrible things inflicted on Omegas in the Dark Ages. Once it was in place, they didn't want to admit they'd lied.”

“Until now. What changed?”

“A number of things.”

“He's lying,” Steve said dumbly. “What…? Why…?”

“Just watch,” Natasha scolded.

“...my own designation has never been a problem, despite it being public knowledge. Plenty of Omegas serve in the military now, even in the Special Forces. Knowing they’re not alone, that we fight with them? All the Avengers hope it will be empowering, especially this month. What better time to make the announcement?”

“Th-they can’t get him in trouble for this,” Steve blurted as the realization washed over him. “The backlash would be too big.”

“Exactly,” Natasha smiled at him, “so now you can stop bitching about it. And,” she gave him a wicked smile, “maybe ask out a certain Alpha again?”

“Shut up,” Steve snatched the remote out of Natasha’s hand, flushing as red as her hair, “and get out. I’m still taking the morning off.”

Natasha ruffled his hair, smiling at him fondly.

“We all want you to be happy, Steve. Even if it’s not with Sergeant Hot Pants.”

“I never said that,” Steve objected, “But… thanks, Nat.” A wave of affection rose in him for his team, every single one of them. “I’ll… I’ll call Tony later.”

“Good.” Turning her back on Steve, she glided toward the elevator, hands stuffed in the pockets of her leather jacket. “He had a good idea for once.”

Steve grinned slowly and turned up the volume on the last of the interview. It shouldn’t have made him so damn happy that Tony was giving out classified information, but it did. Knowing he didn’t have to hide who he was anymore had happiness swelling in him to bursting. Oh, sure, Fury or someone would try to punish them for this, but what could they really do? Anything public would start a flash fire they couldn’t put out again. So, for now, Steve curled up in his comforter and watched Tony turn years of misery for Steve into something glorious and good and wonderful.

\----

The high of Tony’s reveal carried Steve through the rest of the weekend, through their chewing out by Fury, all the way up until Bucky called his name in the hall on the way to the training room. Every happy, warm emotion popped like a wet balloon. Tensing, Steve pasted a smile on his face and turned to find the Alpha of his dreams hurrying towards him, brows creased, blushing, and oh fuck he was gonna apologize for the other day, for assuming Steve was an Alpha. It was the last conversation Steve wanted to have.

“Steve,” Bucky said again, a little out of breath, “hey, I’m glad I caught you. I caught Tony’s interview and I just -”

“You don’t have to say it,” Steve interjected quickly. “I know, it’s fine, I’m not your type.”

Lines appeared on Bucky’s brow as he frowned and Steve had the urge to kiss them away.

“What?” 

Steve didn’t want to say it again, didn’t want to hear Bucky’s kind, sweet words and explanation. It had hurt enough the first time he’d put himself out there. Maybe he was being unfair, but it had been hard enough to do this the first time. It’s not like he was Mr. Charming, courting Alphas left and right. He’d never been that guy and he doubted he ever would be.

“Your type,” Steve repeated, trying to be as blunt as possible. “You want a normal Omega, not someone built like me. Like you. I get it. Look,” Bucky’s mouth opened and closed, “I’m late for training, so I’m just gonna…”

He was pointing down the hall, taking a step back, trying to ignore how lost and confused Bucky looked. Steve tried to remember that he was just protecting himself, turned about and ran smack dab into Brock Rumlow. The STRIKE team leader smiled and grabbed his biceps, steadying Steve easily. 

“Whoa, hey, where you off to in such a hurry, kitten?” Brock asked, smiling with his teeth.

“Kitten?” Steve repeated and his head swam as Bucky repeated the word in concert, like a stereo system. 

“That’s what you are, aren’t ya, Stevie?” Brock rumbled, and Steve’s knees wobbled a little as he backed away. There was something off, something wrong… “Wanna be my good little kitten?”

It hit him all at once. The thick smell of sweat, the tone, that bared teeth smile, it all added up to one thing: an Alpha in rut, looking for a mate. Even worse, Brock had used his Alpha Voice on him, that wavelength that made an Omega want to submit, kneel, and do anything an Alpha asked. And Brock had used it on _him_.

Baring his teeth, Steve balled up a fist, but didn’t get to throw the punch. A hand on his chest pushed him back, and Bucky was between them, his own teeth bared. His head was down, chin tucked, and he _growled_. The sound rippled through Steve, made him gasp with how good the vibration felt. Which was ridiculous. It was a challenge growl, meant to intimidate and cause fear, demanding an answer, either in combat or submission. Brock, being a STRIKE _team leader_ , lowered his own chin and crouched, snarling his own challenge.

“Don’t fucking touch him,” Bucky snapped.

“Ain’t got no claim on him,” Brock returned, hand dropping to his thigh and unclipping his switch blade. “Ain’t nobody got a claim on that sweet ass.”

Jesus, Steve thought, but he wasn’t about to stand for this a moment longer, hormones and Alpha Voice be damned. Grabbing Bucky by the back of his jacket, he hauled hard enough that the Alpha slid past him, slipped, fell on his ass and kept sliding for several feet. In the same motion, Steve stepped forward, slapped the blade from Brock’s hand, then caught him by the throat with the other. He wasn’t gentle when he slammed the bastard into the wall, then dropped him to the floor, trapping him with a boot to the throat.

Pressing his fingers into his palm to activate his comm unit, Steve said, “Security, I’ve got an Alpha in rut on the third floor, south wing. Son of a bitch attempted to mate me.”

The radio was silent before a hesitant voice asked, “Without your consent, Captain?”

“The hell do you think?” Steve snapped.

From the corner of his eye, Steve saw Bucky climb to his feet. His head was ducked, hair askew from its normal, neat curls, hiding his expression. What was clear was he wasn’t meeting Steve’s gaze, half turned away, shoulders slumped forward.

“We’re on our way, Captain,” the idiot security guard said quickly, realizing his mistake at last.

Bucky was turning away.

“This is what I meant,” Steve said tiredly and was surprised when Bucky stopped. Surprised enough, he kept talking. “No Alpha wants an Omega that can kick their ass.” Bucky turned to face him, tossing his hair out of his eyes, but Steve couldn’t read his expression. “I don’t blame you, honestly, but I don’t want to hear an apology about it. I’m too strong, and I’m too big, and no Alpha can dominate me.”

As if he was trying to prove Steve’s point, Brock attempted to break free. He kicked at Steve’s knee, twisting to get to his feet. Steve just dropped the full weight of his knees onto his chest and smirked as the breath whooshed from the Alpha’s lungs.

A large hand pressed against Steve’s shoulder and he looked up to find Bucky at his side, looking down at him. The hand kept moving, traveling over Steve’s shoulder, to his neck, and Steve sucked in a breath. 

If Bucky bent his wrist a little, pressed it closer, he’d mark Steve, leave his scent in a way other Alphas would smell and recognize. No one else would know, but Steve would, and Bucky, and any other asshole like Brock. It was all he could think about until Bucky spoke.

“Wouldn’t that make your submission all the sweeter?”

Anything Steve wanted to say was swept away by the jolt of lust that shot through him. Maybe Bucky could smell it, because he lifted his hand and pressed his thumb to Steve’s lips, gently swiping the pad across so he tingled and his lips parted. Bucky didn’t press, though, didn’t take what was being offered.

“See?” Bucky’s voice was hushed and urgent. “You could take me apart for touching you like this, but you don’t.”

“I…” Steve began, heart pounding in his ears, but didn’t get another word out. The alarm sounded from his wrist, announcing an Avengers emergency. 

Groaning, Steve glanced at Brock. There was no time to wait for security, so he reared back and punched the STRIKE leader once in the face, knocking him out. He stood, glancing at Bucky and tried to ignore how he just wanted to fold back to his knees before him. Yeah, okay, for Bucky he’d _gladly_ submit.

“Watch him for me, Sergeant Barnes?” Steve asked, though he wanted to say so many other things. There just wasn’t time.

“My friends call me Bucky,” Bucky corrected, “but of course I will.” Nodding, Steve tried to pass, but Bucky caught Steve’s wrist. “Wait, let me… Can I?”

Steve was confused for a moment, until Bucky’s hand crept into his periphery. The wrist was bent, palm away from him, and Steve’s breath caught. Marking. Bucky was asking to mark _him_ , claim him, tell every other Alpha they’d have to kill to put their hands on Steve.

“Please,” Steve whispered.

Eyes going dark, Bucky finished reaching for Steve. He pressed his wrist to Steve’s throat, forcing his chin back, and Steve had to bite back a moan. Slowly, Bucky drew his wrist along Steve’s throat, pressing in with the scent glands so that pheromones were smeared over his skin, over his pulse point, where each beat of his heart would send them fluttering into the air. Claiming him, making him belong to Bucky.

“There,” Bucky murmured, “now you can go save the world.”

Never before had Steve wanted to do that less than he did now. He knew his duty, though, and walked away. Well, backed away, keeping his chin high, his throat exposed and his eyes on… on his Alpha.

\----

For all intents and purposes, the op had gone well. At least, as well as could be expected when facing down a crazy chemist with designationist ideas. He had released a gas in the park, sending any Alphas that breathed it in into a frenzy. Thus the call for the Avengers, since the police were mostly Alphas and the military couldn't get there as quickly. The NYPD Omegas were blockading the park, keeping the public back and keeping their Alpha colleagues safe.

Of course, the whole thing had been a trap.

No sooner had the Avengers landed, than the asshole set off another canister. It hadn't seemed to do anything at first, but the effects hadn't taken long to set in. Sweat first, then an ache on his joints as Steve took down another crazy Alpha as gently as possible. Then Natasha had sworn creatively in Russian. 

“My heat just started.”

Steve went cold all over, but he recognized it now. His cycle wasn't for another week, but, “Me, too.”

“Call it a trifecta,” Clint said bitterly.

“Son of a bitch,” Tony cursed. 

“Code Green?” Bruce asked tentatively.

“No,” Steve answered calmly. “We're fine.” He lifted his arm and an Alpha in a green sweater ran face first into his shield. “Well, relatively.”

“Frenzy the Alphas,” Natasha said darkly, “wait for us, and then force our heats.”

“In the midst of frenzied Alphas,” Tony added. “Sick fuck. Where is he? He has a date with my fist.”

“And mine,” Natasha growled.

Steve was wondering the same thing. When the smoke from the canisters had died down, there was nothing. No cackling bastard in a camo gas mask. No grinning madman howling his triumph. Just quiet and green - well, if you discounted the Alphas they were putting down left and right.

“Ugh, I hate fighting horny,” Clint groaned.

Tony huffed, “Who likes it?”

“Clint, take northeast,” Steve ordered, ignoring the chatter. “Tony, search for our bastard from the air, kick his ass, and take southwest. Nat, northwest. I'll head southeast. Round up every Alpha you find, put them down, tie them up - I don't care. We won't be the only Omegas here.”

The cold acknowledgement from his team told Steve they all knew the reality of what he was implying. Honestly, with as much ground as they had to cover, they were going to be hard pressed to have enough manpower to save everyone. They would try, though.

Yanking off his helmet, feeling hot all over and hating it, Steve tossed it aside and jogged towards his assigned section of the park. The heat was coming on fast now, but he pushed aside his aches and discomfort. Slick was leaking out of him, staining the suit and leaving Steve feeling gross. Every breath was pulled from him like he'd been running for hours, not moments, and the ache in his groin was definitely not from chafing alone. None of it mattered, not the need, the desire, not his thoughts of Bucky pinning him down and ravishing him. He heard a scream and ran off into the trees. 

This was what mattered: he had a job to do.

\----

It had taken a lot out of all of them to keep their hormones and desire in check, but Central Park was finally clear of the gas. Everyone affected had been sent to the hospital, though there had been more than a few casualties. Later, Steve would go over every one, figure out how they could have done this better, what mistakes they had made. Not now. Now, they were in the Quinjet, each in their own private misery. 

Well, most of them.

“Hang on, _solntse_ ,” Natasha was murmuring into Clint’s ear as the archer curled about her, legs around her hips, bent nearly in half to keep his face pressed into her throat. “We’re almost home. Just a little bit longer.”

Clint just whined, wriggled, and Natasha tightened her grip on him as Steve looked away.

“Pepper,” Tony was saying from the cockpit, “baby, need you. Need you real bad.”

“What’s the matter? I’m in a meet-”

“There’s been a a-a accident,” Tony interrupted, “I’m in heat.”

In his head, Steve could picture Pepper sitting up, Alpha instinct squaring her shoulders, lowering her chin, protective and responsive to her Omega’s needs.

“I’ll meet you on the roof,” Pepper assured him. “I’m leaving now. I’ll be there, Tony, just hang on for me.”

Hang on, Steve thought absently, the same thing Natasha had told Clint. Like they hadn’t been hanging on for four hours, clearing the park, catching a psychopath, aching and horny, and dripping with sweat and slick. The need had built in Steve so great he was in physical pain, hard as a rock, chafing and rubbing and needing to be filled, to come, to -

Steve wrenched his head back from the fantasies, desires, while also trying not to focus on his team. It was a hard line to walk, but they weren’t in a safe place where he could relax yet. They still had to land, get to their respective floors. Fury had said he would clear the way, get the Alphas clear, but Steve was still uneasy. Not for them, but anyone who took their heat scent as an invitation. The only one Steve would invite was Bucky.

Grunting in pain, Steve bent over, leaning against the wall. The pain in his gut had doubled at the thought of his Alpha. He could smell him, now that his heat had activated the part of his brain that could recognize pheromones. It was all over him, in the air, making him dizzy with need. It had been so bad, Steve had tried to wipe it off at one point, but it was still there, on him, and he wanted Bucky so damn much. Steve was stupid with it and the safer he felt, the less he could think straight. All he wanted was to climb into Bucky’s skin, be surrounded by him, his scent, his presence…

The jet settled with a thump, landing on the Tower’s roof. The ramp was lowering and Steve waited long enough to see Pepper waiting for Tony before taking off. There was exactly one thing on his mind; one _person_. He didn’t care that Fury was yelling at him, or that the halls were weirdly quiet. All that mattered was finding Bucky.

Steve searched half the S.H.I.E.L.D. ops floor before he remembered he could just _ask_.

“JARVIS,” Steve growled as a S.H.I.E.L.D. operative took one look at him and darted back into her office, “where the fuck is Bucky?”

“Sergeant Barnes is being restrained in the medical wing as he attempted to breach quarantine and meet you on the roof, Captain.”

Turning on his heel, Steve marched toward the stairs that would take him to where he wanted to be, to where he needed to be. His skin was crawling, and it was taking what was left of his control not to start peeling off the suit. Not that there was much left. Steve was distantly aware that this was insane, that he was looking for an Alpha he had never courted, who had scented him once and whose cycle wouldn’t match up to his own. Yet he couldn’t stop himself, pounding down the stairs and slamming through the door.

“Captain,” Fury said in his even, no-nonsense tone, standing between Steve and the swinging doors to medical, “let’s get you to your room.”

Steve wanted to protest, to tell Fury about Bucky, about _his_ Alpha, but what came out of his throat was a long, high whine. Before Fury could speak again, an answering roar echoed from the infirmary. Something crashed, someone shouted, and Steve took a threatening step toward the only thing keeping him from _relief _.__

__“Stand down,” Fury commanded._ _

__Whining again, wanting to yell at Fury to just _move_ and incapable, Steve paced to the left as he had no desire to actually hurt his boss. Another crash, and the doors slammed open. Fury dove to the side as Bucky ran through, nurses on his heels. He didn’t stop when he saw Steve, but Steve froze at the sight of him. Beautiful, thick, angry, and so damned gorgeous, he was everything Steve never knew he wanted. _ _

__Lifting his chin and whining again, Steve’s knees gave out as Bucky reached him. Distantly he was aware of Fury waving off the nurses, but his focus was on the strong arms that wrapped around him, holding him up. Bucky’s scent filled his nose, heady and rich and all Alpha, as he lifted a hand to Steve’s hair, pulled his head back, exposing all of his throat. He moaned as Bucky nosed against his skin, sniffing before letting out a rumble of approval._ _

__“Mine.”_ _

__“Yes,” Steve gasped, clinging to Bucky despite the way his limbs trembled. “Yes, Alpha.”_ _

__“Sergeant Barnes,” Fury interjected, and Bucky turned, baring his teeth at Fury, “I suggest you follow JARVIS’ directions. He’ll lead you to the Captain’s room, where you can have some _privacy_.”_ _

__Bucky observed Fury for a long moment with Steve pliant in his arms, throat bared, aching and needy. He didn't know what was about to happen, had never spent his heats with anyone, let alone an Alpha who wanted him, who might mate him. The thought alone sent a cool shiver along his skin, making him wriggle and moan softly._ _

__Instantly, Bucky's attention was his, intense and focused. Growling low, he let go of Steve for a heartbeat, only to sweep him into a bridal carry._ _

__“This way, Sergeant,” JARVIS instructed._ _

__From the corner of his eye, Steve saw lights flickering up the hallway: JARVIS directing Bucky to the elevator, then to Steve's floor - decorated by Pepper - where he had never allowed an Alpha to go. That was before the marking, though, before he had been claimed, and before this heat. _Now_ Steve let the world about them fade, curling about Bucky's torso, pressing his face into Bucky’s throat, relaxing in the certain knowledge the pain would soon be nothing but a memory, his Alpha's knot soothing it all away._ _

__Feeling bold, Steve let himself do more than sniff. He licked up Bucky’s throat to his ear, then took the lobe between his teeth, scraping across the soft skin. When Bucky let out a pleased-sounding hum, the sound vibrating through Steve's entire body, he did it again._ _

__Large hands clamped down on Steve, holding him close in a bruising grip as Steve returned his attention to Bucky’s throat, specifically the scent glands beneath his ear. After swiping his tongue over the rough skin, he sealed his lips and sucked, hoping to bruise, to mark, to claim Bucky in return. No one but an Alpha’s mate would be allowed so close, not near the throat. Steve would be the only one and it thrilled him, sent a bolt of lust down his spine._ _

__They must have made it to the bedroom because Bucky peeled Steve off his neck and tossed him away. Steve bounced on his mattress and started stripping out of the suit as Bucky stalked back out of the bedroom. If he had been in his right mind, Steve might have worried he was being rejected, but all he cared about was getting out of the hot, sticky uniform. He had it off in record time, tossed across the floor haphazardly. It was going to have to be seriously dry cleaned, but right now Steve couldn’t have cared less._ _

__Rolling onto his stomach, Steve lifted himself on his knees and spread his legs. The slick he’d been leaking for hours cooled on the skin of his ass and thighs. He was a mess, skin flushed and glistening with sweat and slick that covered every inch of him. He hoped it would be a tempting sight, a display that would drive his Alpha to take everything Steve was offering. And soon. The pain was building in his gut again, his cock heavy and aching between his legs. If there wasn't some kind of relief soon…_ _

__God, but it had never been this bad. Steve couldn't remember feeling an ache this deep, or being so hot, or having so little control. It was hard to even think, and Steve didn't know why. Maybe it was the scenting, or the gas that had caused all this, but Steve was losing all cognitive ability beyond having Bucky inside him, filling him, then knotting him, so that they were locked together, Bucky’s come sinking into him, breeding him…_ _

__Another moan left him, higher and longer than the last. Something shattered in the apartment at Steve's back, and then Bucky ran down the hall towards him, his Alpha, coming for him._ _

__“Oh, fuckfuck _fuck_ ,” Bucky swore moments after Steve heard the door swing open. _ _

__Steve groaned, spreading his legs wider, his cock swaying in the cool air. He wanted to beg, he wanted to demand, or plead; anything that would get Bucky in him faster. All he could do was squeeze his eyes shut, try to spread his legs further without actually lying down on the bed, and wait, hope that Bucky wasn't going to change his mind._ _

__Something thumped to Steve's left and a cool hand slid up his spine. It stopped in his hair, combing through his the dirty locks, and Steve sobbed with how much _need_ ripped through him. _ _

__“Sh, sh, sh,” Bucky hushed, “come here, sit up, let me take care of you.”_ _

__Steve's body obeyed without conscious thought, hands pushing him up so that he could crawl into Bucky’s lap. Arms no longer clad in a suit jacket wrapped around him, holding him tight to Bucky’s chest which was still covered by a nice button-down shirt that kept Steve from feeling their skin pressed together. He curled as tightly as he could against Bucky, managing to briefly realize he was ruining the man's suit pants, but unable to care when Bucky had offered to _take care of him_._ _

__“Head up, doll, come on.”_ _

__Whimpering, Steve obeyed, pulling his nose from Bucky’s throat, from his scent. His eyes itched and his gut burned, but his cock brushed against Bucky’s stomach and he gasped, hips jerking to find more friction, more pleasure, more…_ _

__“None of that.” The Alpha Voice rolled over him and Steve's body complied, hips stilling as another sob tore from Steve's chest. “Sh, Stevie, come on, just drink some water for me. Drink. You've been like this for hours; you gotta have some water.”_ _

__The last thing Steve gave a fuck about right then was _hydration_ , but he opened his mouth anyway. If his Alpha wanted him to drink, he'd drink and get it over with. Then, maybe, he could get properly fucked like he needed._ _

__Bucky pressed a bottle to his lips and tipped it so icy liquid could slide into Steve's mouth. The second he swallowed, Steve realized how absolutely _parched_ he was. Finding his strength, he took the bottle from Bucky and drank and drank until the plastic crinkled and emptied_ _

__“That's it,” Bucky cooed, dropping the bottle and picking up another from beside the bed. “Again.”_ _

__As he drank, enough of Steve's mind returned to realize that Bucky had left earlier to get supplies, to take care of Steve, to be a good Alpha. Yet, that same part reminded him that Bucky had ignored him presenting, had been affected only enough to swear, if that had even been about him._ _

__Tossing his empty bottle aside, Steve murmured, “You don't want me,” as another sob built in his throat._ _

__Something dark and angry flared in Bucky’s eyes. He reached out and grabbed a handful of Steve's hair, tugging his head back so that his neck arched, bared for Bucky to bite, or mark, or anything else he wanted. Steve didn't fight it; didn't want to._ _

__“I've heard that from you twice now,” Bucky growled. “I don't want to hear it again. Of _course_ I want you, you're mine, but I'm going to take care of your first.” Steve stared up at Bucky with wide eyes, his chest swelling with satisfaction, pleasure, and sheer joy because his Alpha _wanted_ him, would have him, wasn't just here because he felt obligated. “Okay?” _ _

__Steve nodded and Bucky pressed a third fucking bottle of water to his lips. Steve opened his mouth and drank, swallowing as Bucky poured because the Alpha hadn't let go of his hair. Not that Steve minded. This powerful, masculine, gorgeous Alpha wanted _him_. He would have to bribe and beg the other Avengers to never tell Bucky they'd dubbed him Sergeant Hot Pants on Steve's suggestion._ _

__“I'll make it stop hurting soon,” Bucky promised, his eyes locking with Steve's. “Gonna fill up your little ass ‘til it bursts, knot you, baby, then get some food in you and do it again. Gonna get you through this, okay? I know it hurts, but I'm gonna be so good to you.”_ _

__Even before the bottle emptied, Steve couldn't help himself. He spread his legs, arching his back over Bucky's lap, and moaned when his Alpha's gaze left his face to look down. Bucky swallowed hard, and Steve let himself think the swearing _had_ been because of him, because Bucky needed to get water in him before they had sex._ _

__“God, you're gonna be the death of me,” Bucky groaned._ _

__A moment later, the empty bottle was chucked aside and Steve found himself being rolled back onto the bed. Bucky got up and Steve twisted around, watching him move back to the foot of the bed. Steve hadn't a clue what his Alpha was up to, but he hoped it would finally ease the ache in his gut._ _

__“Show me,” Bucky demanded, lips pressed into a thin line. “Show me what's mine, Steve.”_ _

__Understanding washed over Steve like a cool stream and he quickly scrabbled to his knees. Pushing his ass into the air again, he slid his knees across the sheets, leaving himself open and vulnerable, showing Bucky his hole, his balls, his cock, all aching and eager for the Alpha to use. Steve pressed his face into the mattress and moaned, losing all of the control he had regained as his hole twitched under Bucky’s gaze, open and dripping, ready to be taken any way that Bucky wanted._ _

__If he'd just do it…_ _

__A thumb, or finger, ran through the slick around his hole and Steve gasped. He wiggled. He spread his knees further apart another few inches. He arched his back. His muscles burned, his lungs protesting his harsh breathing._ _

__“God, you need me so bad.” Bucky sounded so breathless, almost in awe, like he couldn't quite believe this was happening. Which was ridiculous from Steve's perspective; _he_ had asked Bucky out, _he_ had found Bucky at the infirmary. “Been hard since I heard you whine, Jesus, but you're something else.”_ _

__Something round and hard pressed against Steve's hole, too big to be more of Bucky’s fingers. A moan tore from Steve's throat because he knew exactly what it was: Bucky’s cock sliding effortlessly inside him, his body relaxed and his slick easing the way. It didn't fill him quickly, but Bucky didn't stop once he had started pushing, easing into him in one, smooth motion. Steve could only clutch at the sheets, the last of his strength used just to hold his ass in the air. The rest had fled at the first stretch, the blissful feeling of being complete, of the pain vanishing as his glands were stimulated, swallowing him whole. It was like nothing he'd ever felt; his fingers and toys couldn't compare._ _

__Distantly, Steve was aware of Bucky crooning, “So good, baby, so good. You take me like you were born for it. Gonna give it to you so good,” but, really, Bucky could have said anything so long as he kept his cock inside Steve's ass._ _

__At least, that's what Steve thought until Bucky _moved_. It was the same, slow slide he had used to push in, scraping Steve's glands and prostate, and causing pure pleasure to play along his nerves. He shouted, the sound punched from his chest, and Bucky grabbed his hips to keep him on the bed as his back arched. _ _

__“ _Alpha_ ,” Steve cried, trying to push himself onto Bucky’s dick, but unable to escape his grip. It was as if his super strength had been transferred, or his body simply wouldn't disobey its possessor. And there was no doubt that his body belonged to Bucky, not anymore, as he pushed back in again, the inexorable slow slide driving Steve wild as it hit all the right places again. As if Bucky had been his lover for years, or his cock was made for this, for splitting Steve open, driving him wild. It wasn’t _enough_ , the need spiraling endlessly, no end in sight. _ _

__He _needed_._ _

__Shoving hard enough at the bed that it creaked ominously, Bucky grunted, and one hand slipped from Steve’s hip. For a moment he thought he had won, and then that hand came down sharply on his ass. The crack and sting left Steve gasping, body jerking forward as the pain of it didn’t quite register right. It hurt, sure, but sparkled along his nerves, singing through his skin so his gasp turned into a deep moan._ _

__“You like that, baby?” Bucky asked, his voice floating to Steve from a distance as his body processed this new sensation. “That’s good, just don’t break the furniture.”_ _

__Steve never got a chance to nod, not when Bucky punctuated his sentence with another firm slap, this time with his left hand. Now both sides of his ass sang, though the feeling faded so fast, too fast. It was all he could do to just hold still, not push back onto the long, thick prick sliding into him, or away from the delicious sting that was licking along his spine._ _

__Nails scraped over his heated, over-sensitive flesh, and Steve shuddered, back arching. The slight touch felt brand new, chasing the electricity of the slap with cold shivers, winding him up until his breath scraped raggedly from his throat. Now Bucky pushed faster, harder into him, punching what little oxygen he had gathered out of Steve’s lungs again. As he dragged his cock back out, Steve managed to breathe, but Bucky seemed intent on stealing it away._ _

__As he thrust back in, he brought his right hand back down on Steve’s ass, the crack lost in Steve’s cry of pain-fueled pleasure. His heart slammed into his ribs, glands gushing slick that squelched as Bucky pulled out and pushed back in. With the next thrust, he slapped Steve’s ass again, starting a symphony of sounds as Bucky began a pattern that Steve surrendered to. The world faded away. There was nothing else, just the wet sucking sound as Bucky pushed in, the crack of his hand on Steve’s ass, Steve’s cry of pleasure, Bucky’s answering grunt, and their harsh breathing that was nearly drowned out by the pounding drum of his heart._ _

__Each note eased the heat and ache in Steve’s gut, but pulled the tension in his chest until he felt he might snap. Red and white spots danced behind his closed eyelids, his cries growing rougher as his voice failed him, and still Bucky thrust. Still his hand connected with Steve’s ass, left and right and left and right, until his ass burned and stung and tears gathered on his lashes._ _

__When Steve didn’t think his sanity could take another moment, everything went still. His breath hitched in his chest as every muscle in his body tensed, forcing him to curl inward. The roar of his blood in his ears washed out the slap, crack, cry, grunt of their mating, and his pleasure crashed over him. He didn’t know if he cried out, or shouted, or screamed. It ran up his body, devouring him until there was nothing left but incredible, tingling pleasure._ _

__Slowly, little by little, Steve came back to himself. Everything was warm and heavy, a weight along his back and hips. His toes and fingers tingled and it was just too much to ask that he open his eyes. Still, he could hear another breathing - Bucky - and recognized him as the pressure pushing him into the mattress. His Alpha, who had left him aching in absolute bliss, was still wrapped around him, their legs tangled, and though Steve was lying in a sticky mess of his own making he couldn’t have cared less. He knew now why he had come, why it was so intense, and why he felt so damn good: Bucky had knotted him. The fat mass of it sat against his prostate, making each breath and twitch roll through him with an accompaniment of pleasure._ _

__“- so damn good,” Bucky was saying, had been speaking for god only knew how long, murmuring praises into Steve’s ear. “Never felt so fucking good. Your ass is so red, Jesus.”_ _

__Steve’s chuckle made Bucky go still, then crowd closer, wrapping his arms tightly about his chest. It shifted his knot, making Steve’s breath catch on a moan. God, but being knotted was better than he’d ever imagined. The pain hadn’t just faded with his orgasm, it was gone. Completely. Well, except for the sting in his cheeks from the amazing spanking he hadn’t even known he’d wanted._ _

__“Hey,” Bucky murmured, lips brushing Steve’s ear in a kiss, “you okay?”_ _

__“Yeah,” Steve answered, breathless and abruptly tired. “You were great.”_ _

__“Apparently, if you can talk again.” The teasing note in Bucky voice had Steve smiling, especially since it was true. “You were out of it there for a bit.”_ _

__“Dunno if it’s you, or what we were hit with in the park, but that was… intense,” Steve admitted. Carefully he stretched his torso, grimacing at the cooling sensation around his groin. “How long’s your knot take to go down?”_ _

__“Complaining?” Bucky asked and rolled his hips, grinding the appendage in question into Steve’s prostate. Gasping as overwhelming pleasure rocketed through his chest, tightening his nipples, and making his cock twitch, Steve arched backwards against his Alpha. All he could do was shake his head, shocked as heat began to gather at the top of his spine again, promising he would be ready to go for round two soon._ _

__“Good,” Bucky purred, nipping at Steve’s ear. “I know we didn’t do this the normal way, but…”_ _

__“But?” Steve prompted once Bucky trailed off, surprised at how hoarse his voice sounded. “But what?”_ _

__Hands trailed over Steve’s shoulders, down his arms, then back up. Bucky still didn’t answer, just pushed them forward, between Steve and the mattress. It was a caress and a grope, but ultimately served to roll Steve backward, onto his side, so he was leaning back against Bucky’s chest. Though his question had gone unanswered, Steve didn’t complain. He hummed his approval, letting his head fall to the side, baring his throat. Bucky took the offering, licking and nipping at the skin beneath his ear. He kissed down, over Steve’s shoulder, as his hands wandered down his chest and stomach. Exploring, Steve thought, slow and yet eager, as if…_ _

__“You think I won’t want you again.” Steve spoke the thought aloud as it came to him. “That I only came to you because you marked me.”_ _

__“Didn’t you?” Bucky whispered, his lips pressed to Steve’s shoulder blade. “We didn’t… We never courted each other.”_ _

__Lifting his hand, Steve found Bucky’s head and pulled him down toward Steve’s throat. A tight knot in his chest unwound as Bucky’s lips returned to his scent glands, teasing them so his scent spilled through the room, over Bucky, marking him as surely as he’d marked Steve._ _

__“No, but I don’t _need_ an Alpha to help me through my heat, Buck. That’s why,” Steve felt a blush steal over his face, “you’re the only one who ever has.”_ _

__The growl that rippled through the room should have warned Steve what was about to happen. He was still taken aback when teeth sank into his skin, breaking it over his scent glands. As he cried out, jerking in Bucky’s arms, a hot rush shot through his body. It wasn’t mating, for that Steve would have to bite Bucky’s wrist in kind, but it was a claiming more intimate than being marked with an Alpha’s scent. This was _visible_ , for any Omega or Beta to see. Steve was _taken_ , claimed, completely off the market. _ _

__“So possessive,” Steve gasped out and felt Bucky pull back, licking at the blood that had leaked from the shallow wound. To Steve’s surprise, it wasn’t healing up immediately, but he wasn’t going to complain. Bucky hadn’t asked, but he _wanted_ this mark._ _

__“Sorry,” Bucky mumbled, but he didn’t really sound sorry, so Steve didn’t bother forgiving him._ _

__“Now what are you gonna do if I bite you, huh?”_ _

__The teasing comment fell flat when Bucky nuzzled his cheek and murmured, “Die a happy man.”_ _

__The heat that raced from the top of Steve’s spine to his ass was dizzying and he ground back onto Bucky’s cock, gasping and moaning with pleasure. It got him so damn hot, it was almost embarrassing._ _

__“God, tell me you can fuck me with your knot,” Steve panted._ _

__Chuckling, Bucky nipped at Steve’s ear and asked teasingly, “Like that, huh?” Except, he didn’t just tease, he brought his arm up, wrist presented to Steve’s mouth. “Go on, baby. If you want me, I’m yours.”_ _

__Steve stared at the soft, tanned skin, his mind whirling with fragments of thought. This was so fast, and it wasn’t how things were done, and they hadn’t used a condom, and Bucky could be his _forever_. In the end, Steve couldn’t say he made a conscious decision. Bucky rolled his hips and Steve found himself holding Bucky’s wrist to his lips, teeth sunk into the delicate flesh, and Bucky’s into his shoulder. As Bucky kept grinding into him - not fucking, but pounding his prostate - Steve felt the connection snap into place. The magic, or chemistry, or _whatever the hell it was_ , was everything he’d been promised. The sheer joy emanating from his mate - _his mate_ \- was breathtaking. _ _

__Laughing, not once stopping the movements of his hips, Bucky said, “This is insane.”_ _

__“Perfect,” Steve corrected, letting the pleasure and joy wash through him, taking everything else with it, “It’s perfect.”_ _

__\----_ _

__Four days later, Steve and Bucky finally left Steve’s apartment. The reports from the others said their forced heats had lasted a normal time, so Steve was pretty sure the extra day was all Bucky’s doing. His mate was happy to take the blame, since they’d gotten to spend another day wrapped in each other, making love and learning everything they didn’t yet know. For his part, Steve couldn’t remember being happier, and Bucky? Bucky was exuding pride and self-satisfaction._ _

__Still, there was no small matter before them. They had to admit to both their families what they’d done and bonding without courting wasn’t done anymore than it had been back in Steve’s day._ _

__“It’s not like they can take you from me,” Bucky pointed out as they descended the elevator to the Avengers’ common room._ _

__Blinking, Steve looked to his mate and felt his nervous tension. He’d thought it was his own, that’s how well the bond had settled between them. Of course, he _was_ nervous, but he didn’t think anything terrible would happen. The Avengers would support them; it was Bucky’s family Steve was nervous about._ _

__Pushing off the wall, Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist._ _

__“They can’t take you from me, either,” he assured. “I’d like to see them try.”_ _

__Bucky’s grin returned full force, wrapping his arms tightly around Steve._ _

__“That’s right, my baby’s a superhero.”_ _

__“Damn right,” Steve said even as he blushed, “take on the world for you, Sergeant.”_ _

__“That shouldn’t be as hot as it is,” Bucky mumbled, leaning down to brush their lips together._ _

__“The common room,” JARVIS announced, the doors sliding silently open. Steve debated pulling away, but just tightened his hold on Bucky instead. Moments later, he felt his mate’s embarrassment as several people clapped and whistled, cat-calling them as they kissed._ _

__“Get it, Cap!”_ _

__“Whoa, gramps got lucky!”_ _

__“Lookin’ good there, Sergeant New Guy!”_ _

__When Steve pulled away, he was sure he wasn’t blushing as hard as Bucky, but it looked damned good on the man. Grinning, he took Bucky’s hand and pulled him into the common room where the Avengers were seated around the kitchen table. Bruce still had his fingers in his mouth and Clint and Tony were still clapping. Nat was just smiling like the cat that had caught the canary. Steve didn’t quite know how he was going to suffer, but that look never boded well for anyone._ _

__Then Clint fell out of his chair, taking everyone’s attention._ _

__“Dude,” Tony laughed._ _

__“ _Solntse_?” Natasha asked with some concern._ _

__Springing back to his feet, Clint pointed at Steve and blurted, “Mating mark!”_ _

__Tony, Natasha, and Bruce’s gazes swung back to them. Almost sheepishly, Steve nodded, brushing his fingers over the impression of Bucky’s teeth as he turned his neck to let them see. At the same time, he lifted Bucky’s hand, showing his own bite on Bucky’s wrist. The silence that followed was nearly overwhelming, though amusing since Clint had not sat down, or stopped pointing._ _

__Bruce was the first to speak, simply blurting, “Wow.”_ _

__The word broke whatever spell had been cast. Clint lowered his hand, then clambered onto the table instead of returning to his seat. Natasha’s sharp gaze shifted to Bucky, staring at him like a big cat watched a lamb. Bruce looked a little embarrassed, rubbing his neck, but Tony just grinned broadly._ _

__“So, I did this, right?” Tony asked. “I got Cap with Sergeant Hot Pants. That’s gotta be brownie points for _life_.”_ _

__“Sergeant Hot Pants?” Bucky repeated and Steve felt his face flame, drawing his mate’s attention. “Really?”_ _

__“Have you _seen_ your ass in suit pants?” Steve blurted. _ _

__“To be fair,” Clint interjected, “it’s a nice ass.”_ _

__“We gave it a ten out of ten,” Tony admitted, having held still as long as possible as he began to twist in his chair. Why did all of their chairs spin, anyway?_ _

__“Well, uh, thanks,” Bucky managed and Steve reveled in the fact that he was the only one who knew how pleased he was by the praise. “I guess.”_ _

__“So, Sergeant,” Natasha said, crossing her legs. “Join us for movie night. That way I can threaten you properly if you hurt Steve in any way.”_ _

__Clint laughed and slid off the table, brushing a kiss atop Natasha’s head as he headed for the living room._ _

__“Guy’s gotta be scared as it is, Tasha. I mean, we’re the Avengers. That’s gotta be worse than a dad with a shotgun.”_ _

__“You get chased off by a dad with a shotgun?” Bruce asked, standing and following Clint._ _

__Reaching for Bucky’s hand, Steve squeezed gently, but his heart skipped a beat as Bucky said, “If I hurt him, I’ll be the first to show up for the maiming.”_ _

__When Natasha’s smile cracked, Steve let himself breathe again._ _

__“Deal, Hot Pants.”_ _

__As Natasha stood gracefully, Tony hopped to his feet._ _

__“I get to pick the movie, right?” Tony grinned, shrugging casually. “I mean, I did get you two together.”_ _

__“Oh my god,” Steve groaned, dropping his face into his palm, “you’re never going to shut up about that, are you?”_ _

__“Nope,” Tony popped and pranced into the living room chanting, “I got Cap laid.”_ _

__“I think that was me,” Bucky said dryly, pulling Steve to his feet._ _

__“That was definitely you,” Steve agreed, tilting his head for a kiss. This one was short and sweet before Steve pulled Bucky toward the entertainment setup. “Over and over and over.”_ _

__“We don’t need details, old man,” Tony huffed._ _

__“And over and over,” Steve said louder, making Bucky laugh as Tony grimaced exaggeratedly._ _

__“Well, gross and grosser, we’re watching Meet the Parents, because you haven’t done that yet, have you?” Tony lifted both eyebrows expectantly, then nodded when neither Bucky nor Steve answered. “Exactly.”_ _

__“Another romantic comedy?” Natasha grumbled._ _

__Bruce laughed._ _

__“We all know you love them best.”_ _

__“I really like Ben Stiller,” Bucky offered as he took a seat on the couch, leaving the corner to Steve. Grinning, Steve settled against Bucky’s side. They did still have to meet Bucky’s family, but even if it went horribly, they’d have this: Clint curling against Natasha, Tony calling Pepper to join them, Bruce running back to the kitchen for popcorn. There were still assholes in the world, but they had each other, and no one could take that from them._ _

**Author's Note:**

> Come and visit me on Tumblr
> 
>  
> 
> [Cleo4u2](http://cleo4u2.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
